


That Time in the Boathouse

by aliythefangirl



Series: Duncan & Courtney’s Naughty Escapades [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Courtney and Duncan have some fun in the boathouse before the elimination ceremony.(set in Basic Straining)
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Series: Duncan & Courtney’s Naughty Escapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796965
Kudos: 18





	That Time in the Boathouse

I let Duncan guide me into boathouse and sat down on the bench beside me.  
“No one comes in here,Princess. We’ll be fine.” He whispered  
“But what about the elimination ceremony? People will look for us if we aren’t there for that.” I said  
“We will,Princess. Is it so bad I want to spend some time alone with you?” He said,questioning  
“No.” I answered and start kissing him.  
He kissed back and put his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues danced. He pulled onto his lap and kissed me. His hands moved down towards my chest.  
I broke apart from him and took off my sweater and unbuttoned the shirt under it. My white plain bra was visible.  
“It’s fine,you can touch them.” I said and kissed him back.  
His hands wandered to my chest and went underneath my bra to lightly glaze my breasts in a pleasurable touch. We broke for air. I threw my shirt on the ground along with my bra. Duncan started kissing my neck,possibly leaving a mark, kissing downward until he reached a nipple and took it into his mouth and his hand played with the other nipple. I moaned and he smirked.  
“Feels so good.” I moaned.  
“I know,Princess,I know.” He said,releasing the nipple. I could sense a tent forming in his jeans.  
We kissed again and this time his hands went further down south after a nod from me. His hand touched my sex,something only I had done. His hand felt different than mine,tougher and manlier. He started playing with my clit and I broke the kiss to moan.  
“Is okay if I touch you too?” I whispered in his ear.  
“Oh yes it is,Courtney.” He whispered back. I took my hand and slid down his boxers. Then I realized for one of the only times in my life,I didn’t know what to do. His other hand guided mine up and down his shaft,causing him to moan.  
“You know,Princess. I have something that might make you feel even better. But it requires taking the rest of your clothes off.” He whispered and I took my pants and undies off.  
He went off the bench and positioned himself in between my knees. He looked up and asked “is okay if I eat you out,Princess?”. I couldn’t do anything but nod and he went straight to my clit,licking and sucking it. His fingers joined in,expect for a couple that went inside.

I felt pressure coming up and up and I moaned “I’m going to cum.”

I had stars in my eyes and extreme pleasure flooded my senses and my juices flowed. To my surprise, Duncan lapped them all up. He came and sat back on the bench,his erection prominent though his jeans. “Delicious” he commented  
“I would like to do something similar to you...but I don’t know how. Is that okay?” I asked  
“God yes.” He said. I unzipped his jeans and pulled them down a little with his boxers. I then moved my hands up and down his shaft,causing a little precum to escape the head. I then played with the head with my tongue and caused him to moan. I took the head into my mouth and played with it with my tongue while still moving my hands up and down his shaft.  
“Oh shit,Princess.” He moaned and started cuminng in my mouth. It surprised me at first but I shallowed it all. I released the head with a loud pop.  
“We’re going to miss the elimination ceremony.” I said,putting my clothes back on and smoothing my hair down. “Do I have any...” I said pointing to my mouth.  
“No,Princess.” He said while pulling up his jeans and zipping them.  
We exited the boathouse and went together to the campfire.


End file.
